Catch that Train!
" " is an episode of The Backyardigans from the fourth season. *Uniqua *Pablo *Tyrone *Horse *Pablo's Mother (mentioned) "Ragtime music plays as Engineer Uniqua runs to catch the runaway Imperial train, when it leaves the station with no one driving and the Tsar of Russia (Tyrone) sleeping inside!" '' ﻿Uniqua is in the backyard. She says ''"hello" in Russian and introduces herself to the viewer as a train engineer. She explains her job as she sings "Yes Sir, I Am the Engineer". The backyard transforms into a train station as Uniqua greets the passengers. She meets the Russian Tsar Tyrone and his assistant, Pablo Pablovich. Uniqua shows Tyrone the train's external brake and tells him that the train would move nonstop if someone released it. Tyrone realizes how bad that would be and boards the train. Pablo is having trouble carrying the Tsar's bag of stuff, and when Uniqua tries to help him, she accidently pushes the external brake and the train starts with Tyrone inside! Uniqua and Pablo chase it, as Tyrone falls asleep on the train and does not notice. Uniqua tries to get to the engine, but bumps into a fence. Pablo sits on a hand cart and doesn't realize it. Uniqua tells Pablo that he is a genius for finding the hand cart. They sing "We've Got to Catch That Train!" as they catch up with it. Pablo opens a window and hands Tyrone his royal pillow. They enter a tunnel and cannot see where they are going. After they exit the tunnel, they realize that the tracks merged, and that they are in front of the train and about to get hit. They jump off and land in the snow. The train speeds away. The two chase it, but Pablo is tired and sits on a horse-drawn sleigh. Uniqua says he is a genius for finding the sleigh. They chase after the train. Meanwhile, Tyrone is sleepwalking on the train. He exits the train and ends up on the top. They sing "Don't Sleepwalk on the Train" as Pablo attempts to give Tyrone his music box. Tyrone gets back in the train and Pablo hands him the music box. Uniqua tries to grab the engine to stop the train, but the sleigh breaks. They chase the train, but Pablo is tired and sits on a ski lift. Uniqua tells him that he is brilliant for finding it. As they got to the top of the hill, Uniqua notices that if the train will continue driving, it will head towards a broken bridge. She says that they must ski down the snow-covered hill, and switch the tracks before the train gets there. Uniqua and Pablo get off the ski lift and start skiing down. Pablo rides up a pile of snow and starts to fly down, by chance he is passing the train on his fall, so he hands Tyrone his teddy bear, after hearing him talk in his sleep about the toy. He lands beside Uniqua, in front of the train. Uniqua tries to switch the tracks before the train gets to her. Pablo helps and they succeed. They make it just in time to pull the brake, and the train comes to a halt inside the Winter Palace station. Tyrone wakes up and exits. He thanks Uniqua for providing the best train ride he's ever had. The three of them sing "It Was a Really Good Choo-Choo Ride". Tyrone's stomach growled at the end of the song. Pablo then invites the two over for macaroni and cheese at his house. The others accept as the station transforms into the backyard. They all sing the end song and enter Pablo's house. Uniqua opens the previously closed door and shouts "We've got to catch that train!" *Uniqua: Engineer Uniqua *Pablo: Pablo Pablovich *Tyrone: Tsar Tyrone *"Yes Sir, I Am the Engineer" *"We've Got to Catch That Train!" *"Don't Sleepwalk on the Train" *"It Was a Really Good Choo-Choo Ride" Category:Episodes Category:Season 4